


[podfic] Heritage

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Post-Battle, Sibling Bonding, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: After the Battle of Endor, Luke and Leia reconnect.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Heritage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729826) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Sibling Bonding, Post-Battle, Introspection

 **Length:** 00:15:17

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Heritage_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, friends - I realized after I posted this that I mixed up some lightsaber trivia. _Jaina_ had the purple 'saber, while Leia had a green one, a yellow one, a red one, and a blue one.


End file.
